Dulce Diciembre
by amy-lee-malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un importante hombre de negocios en el mundo mágico y muggle, se encuentra solo, un día a finales de Noviembre, encuentra a alguien que creyó que no vería jamás, no se imaginaba que esa persona le cambiaría la vida, en todos los sentidos.
1. Default Chapter

**Dulce Diciembre**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling, y la trama de la historia, en su mayoría, le pertenece al director y escritores del guión de la película de "Dulce Noviembre", ya que **mi historia pretende seguir en cierta forma la trama, no del todo**, aunque es 100 Harry/Draco.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling, y la trama de la historia, en su mayoría, le pertenece al director y escritores del guión de la película de "Dulce Noviembre", ésta es la forma que quiero que tome.

Resume: Draco Malfoy es un importante hombre de negocios en el mundo mágico y muggle, se encuentra solo, un día a finales de Noviembre, encuentra a alguien que creyó que no vería jamás, no se imaginaba que esa persona le cambiaría la vida, en todos los sentidos.

****

Dulce Diciembre

Capítulo 1. Reencuetros.

Era uno de los últimos días de Noviembre, el frío ya arreciaba en la ciudad de Londres, en una calle bastante transitada, frente a un edificio de ladrillo rojo se llevan a cabo los siguientes sucesos.

Un joven salía de muy mal humor del escaparate de 'Purge y Dowse, S.A.', subió a su coche, y se disponía a salir cuando un segundo que le bloqueaba el paso, "Ah no, hoy no!" dijo enojado mientras descendía, el sol de mediodía dio con toda su fuerza sobre el joven, cabellos rubio platino, un traje bastante costoso color gris oscuro, zapatos impecables y unos lentes oscuros que cubrían unos ojos gris tormenta que reflejaban la furia que sentía, se dirigió hacia el auto que obstruía el paso de su Bentley negro, pero se paró en seco al ver al conductor del Ford azul que no le dejaba pasar, 'No él, porqué él de todas las personas? Porqué aquí? Porqué yo?' su cara mostraba toda la disconformidad que sentía, aunque en seguida la reemplazó por la máscara de frialdad que acostumbraba.

"Qué demonios haces aquí Potter?!, mueve tu cafetera y déjame pasar!" dijo al otro que tenía la ventanilla abajo.

"Lo siento es urgente", y salió del auto. Draco se hizo para atrás sorprendido de que el otro lo ignorara, después siguió a la figura que descendió del coche, era Harry Potter con no mas de 22 años, esbelto y un poco alto, unos jeans desgastados y un sweater verde oscuro moldeaban su figura, el cabello negro le caía sobre los ojos de manera desordenada y sencilla a la vez, no llevaba gafas y sin embargo eso hacía notar sus ojos verdes, que a muchos habían capturado, Harry apenas y le dirigió una mirada a Draco, de manera distraída, y desapareció por el escaparate, con el rubio siguiéndolo.

"Buenas tardes Maggie vengo por las pociones de este mes" dijo Harry a la señorita del mostrador, que de inmediato sonrió, después se agachó un poco y sacó una bolsa color marrón con el símbolo del hospital, una varita y un hueso cruzados, se los dio a Harry que sonrió, "Gracias Maggie" dijo mientras reducía el paquete y lo metía en uno de sus bolsillos.

"No es nada Harry, el doctor McKinnon me dijo que recordaras que de ahora en adelante, la verde se toma tres veces al día" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Esta bien, lo record..."

"Potter, quita tu remedo de automóvil de mi camino" dijo Draco tan pronto llegó a su lado, varios magos y brujas de la sala de recepción voltearon a verlos con curiosidad.

"Malfoy, te dije que es urgente, además, eres un mago, no?" respondió Harry apenas volteando a verlo, "Maggie, me podrías decir donde está Remus Lupin? Tengo entendido que ingresó hoy por la mañana".

"Ah sí, el nuevo pabellón de obstetricia, piso 6, habitación 501, su pareja está con él" dijo ella un poco reservada, el joven Malfoy estaba furioso.

"Qué demonios crees que haces Potter?, no vas a hacer visitas, vas a mover tu coche" casi gritó Malfoy que casi corría detrás de Harry quien se dirigía a uno de los nuevos elevadores, cuando Draco le quiso decir algo más, Harry ya había subido al ascensor y solo le dijo por la rejilla "Tendrás que esperar, esto es importante y mi visita no será corta!" y con una sonrisa Harry desapareció de su vista.

"Infeliz, arrogante, como siempre, Potter dándose importancia", Draco decidió esperar y darle su merecido a su antiguo némesis, hoy era su día libre en el trabajo y no tenía nada mas que hacer, por eso había ido a visitar a su madre.

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde, la puerta del ascensor se abrió por enésima vez, Draco estaba en una llamada por celular y Harry salió, cruzó la recepción y se despidió con la mano de la recepcionista dirigiéndose a la salida que daba a la calle.

"No Katrina, dile que no me interesa si Wall Street se escinde mañana, incrementará las ofertas así sea lo último que haga, Potter, espera!" corriendo detrás del susodicho, "Si Katrina, envíalo por fax a mi apartamento...Potter!" ya estaban los dos en la calle, y al escuchar su nombre Harry levantó la vista y sonrió abiertamente.

"Sigues aquí eh?" dijo burlón aunque se veía de buen humor.

"Kat, llámame dentro de una hora...adiós" guardó el celular, "Claro que sigo aquí, al fin te dignarás a dejarme salir Potter? O tengo que esperar otra hora" dijo Draco retomando el mal humor.

"Eres un mago, nos graduamos juntos, porqué no te las has arreglado?" respondió el otro.

"Porque es una calle llena de muggles Potter" dijo él acercándose para que no lo escucharan, "Me obstruyes el paso, después vas y te metes al hospital y te tardas las horas y ahora me dices como resolver las cosas, Potter, estás peor que de costumbre".

"Eso me han dicho, no importa, te veo después" y se subió al Ford azul, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue demasiado rápido, arrancó el automóvil en el preciso momento en que Draco pasaba por delante, le dio un empujón y éste cayó al piso, se golpeó en la cabeza y se desmayó.

?)(/&$#"!°°!"#$&/()?

"Enervate"

Le dolía la cabeza, sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo y alguien ponía un trapo con agua tibia en su frente, le limpiaban el rostro muy lentamente, se sentía bien, cómodo, abrió lentamente los ojos, un rostro ligeramente bronceado y unos ojos verdes lo saludaron.

"Buenas noches dormilón" dijo Harry mientras retiraba el trapo y se hacía para atrás.

"Donde estoy?", dijo intentándo levantarse y ganando un mareo, "Qué haces aquí Potter?" preguntó viéndolo con enfado.

"Es bueno verte también eh!... estoy aquí porque es mi casa y te traje porque tuvimos un pequeño percance afuera de San Mungo", Draco le dirigió una mirada extrañada, "La calle... intentaste hacerla de muro humano... te desmayaste, y aunque hubiera sido una buena idea llevarte a San Mungo, sería un poco extraño que yo pasara por un escaparate contigo en brazos, y como de seguro un hospital muggle no era una opción, pues, aquí estamos..." señaló con su mano alrededor.

Era una sala acogedora, sillones de diferentes estilos, enmarcando una bella vista panorámica de la ciudad proporcionada por un ventanal a la derecha, justo al lado de la sala había un comedor sencillo que conectaba con la cocina por la barra y una puerta, la pared del comedor tenía muchas fotografías y había una salida que debía ser la conexión a las recámaras.

"Me trajiste a tu casa Potter?" dijo ya levantándose y percibiendo el calor de la chimenea a sus espaldas y quedando justo frente a Harry, parados al lado del sillón.

"Claro!, qué esperabas? Que te dejara allí tirado?" dijo él como si la sola idea fuera inconcebible, "Ah, por cierto, apagué tu celular, no paraba de sonar, y no quise interferir..."

"Que hiciste qué?!" Preguntó Draco escandalizado, dejando de inspeccionar el lugar, era una zona bien ubicada por lo que se podía ver por el ventanal, la gente "bien" vivía por esa zona, la vista le hizo ver que estaban en un edificio de al menos unos tres pisos en el centro de la ciudad, no en todos lados consigues esa vista de Londres al atardecer, "Dónde está?, mi celular, donde está?", Harry le señaló la mesita de centro, allí estaba el bendito celular, "Potter, eres un inconsciente!", mientras lo prendía, "Mi trabajo depende de esto! Pudo ser importante!", dijo mientras escuchaba los mensajes de su correo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala por el pasillo.

Draco no le prestó atención, estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, era Katrina, su asistente, que le envió la información a su departamento, era Thurman, el inepto inversionista, ya había arreglado su problema en Wall Street, y el último, era... increíble, Pansy, le llamaba por enésima vez, para decirle que no le importaba su poligamia, ni su bisexualidad, que quería estar con él, es que no cambiaría?, se iban a cumplir doce años de que entraran a Hogwarts y desde entonces lo quería enganchar. Paró de dar vueltas por la sala, justo frente al ventanal, estaba harto, las empresas Malfoy se habían fusionado a una sola, la que él dirigía, con ayuda de un pequeño consejo, "Los 4 fantásticos", el legal, el administrativo, el mercadeo, la tesorería, todo lo demás lo llevaba él, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy, el hombre de negocios mas importante, y mas joven de ambos mundos, el muggle y el mágico, y allí estaba él, harto, cansado, fastidiado y en la casa del que suponía su némesis, pero basta Draco, un Malfoy jamás siente lástima por sí mismo, borró esos pensamientos y se dedicó a recorrer el lugar.

Potter no estaba por ningún lado, era bastante amplio, la sala contaba con una bella chimenea de piedra oscura, en la repisa de madera descansaban varias fotografías de los amigos de Harry, Los Weasley, de los que ya sólo quedaban 4, Albus Dumbledore con Harry, el anciano había muerto en la batalla final, Sirius Black después de su viajecito por las varias dimensiones (el velo), Remus Lupin, aunque era algo extraño ver a Lupin con senda barriga, después del regreso de Black, se habían comprometido y esperaban a su primer hijo. En el rincón, junto al la chimenea, había una mesita donde descansaba un teléfono y junto a la mesa un canasto con un cachorro dentro, un perrito dormido con manchas cafes y blancas, mas allá una pequeña vitrina donde había un equipo de sonido bastante moderno, sobre el stereo, en el muro estaba una pintura muy famosa, bueno un fragmento de la capilla sistina, "La creación de Adán" (esa donde está extendiendo un dedo y Dios también), Miguel Angel fue grandioso, se dijo Draco. Y de Potter, nada.

La salida que daba al pasillo estaba franqueada por la que sería la puerta de salida, y el pasillo contaba con varias fotos a lo largo, Harry con su equipo de Quidditch que capitaneó durante 6to y 7mo, Harry en el Big Ben, Harry con una tabla de surf en la playa, Harry con una chica de cabellos negros y rojos, la misma chica con un joven que le parecía conocido, Harry con un muchacho rubio y algo bronceado tomados de la mano, Harry y la chica en compañía del joven conocido y de otro alto de cabello arenosos, todos con el equipo inglés del West Ham, vaya recuerdos, Harry tenía varios... amigos.

Llegó a un cuarto a la derecha del pasillo, estaba iluminado por una lampara al lado de una cama azul, resaltaba del cuarto pintado en tonos diferentes, un escritorio, un tocador con varios cosméticos, una t.v. y unos extraños bultos mullidos en los que la gente se sienta y se amoldan a la figura, muchas fotos en una pared de la misma chica con varias personas, al parecer, Harry no vivía solo, tenía una compañera, salió del cuarto y cruzó el pasillo, el otro cuarto estaba en frente.

Era una habitación mas amplia pintada toda de beige y con varias pinturas, una cama en el centro, un armario y baño propios, un librero y del otro lado de la habitación, había una pecera, fue hasta ella y vió que era hermosa, dirigió su vista hacia lo que supuso era otro ventanal y se encontró con la salida a un balcón, y allí encontró a Harry, con su lechuza apoyada en el brazo y viendo el atardecer.

"Husmeando por allí Malfoy?" preguntó Harry cuando lo escuchó salir, veía la puesta de sol mientras despedía a Hedwing que saldría de caza, Draco se sonrojó un poco, porque en cierta forma había husmeando, sin embargo lo ocultó rápidamente y se paró junto a Harry.

"Un Malfoy jamás husmea, te estaba buscando que es diferente, no sabía que te escondieras" respondió.

"No me escondo, supuse que necesitabas algo de privacidad con tu celular y todo eso" seguía mirando la puesta de sol, "Y bien, te ha gustado mi hogar?" preguntó ya viéndolo.

"No está mal, para ser tú Potter, esto es un palacio" dijo de manera condescendiente.

"Lo tomaré como un halago" sonrió Harry, Malfoy nunca cambiaría.

"Y cómo llegaste aquí de todas formas?", la curiosidad lo venció.

"No eras el único con herencia Malfoy, no lo olvides, además, mis ingresos extra no están mal y no fue difícil comprarlo" dijo quitándole importancia.

"Es tuyo?" preguntó Draco, dejando a un lado el sarcasmo, "Es decir, es algo fuera de lo común que puedas pagar algo así Potter, como que no es tu estilo"

"Quieres dejarlo?" preguntó fastidiado, "Han pasado casi seis años desde que salimos de Hogwarts, no crees que ya estamos algo grandes para eso?" ahora si lo veía directamente a los ojos.

"Ya, está bien" dijo él, ligeramente apenado, Potter no le había dado motivos para ser hostil, "Tregua" ofreció su mano, Harry la observó un segundo y después la estrechó.

"Mejor así" dijo Harry. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y observaban los últimos vestigios de luz, Draco quería preguntar, tenía curiosidad...

"Y dime Potter, quién es la chica con la que vives?" lo soltó tratando de sonar desinteresado y fallando miserablemente.

Harry sonrió, ya se le había hecho tarde, y justo cuando iba a responder se escuchó un portazo en el pasillo, y una voz femenina y alegre resonó por la casa.

"Cariño estoy en casa!!" dijo ella.

Draco se quedó viendo a Harry, esperando una respuesta, éste solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para después entrar a la habitación, sólo hasta ese momento Draco se dio cuanta de que no llevaba su saco, hacía frío, él también entró.

"Vic, eres tu?" preguntó Harry mientras atravesaba el cuarto y salía al pasillo.

"Hola _Robie _como estás?" llegaba la voz desde el cuarto de enfrente, "Me extrañaste bebé...sí?...yo también, Harry!! Como te fue hoy?" Harry ya había entrado en el cuarto, ella caminaba de un lado a otro con el cachorro en brazos, lo puso en la cama, aventó su mochila, se quitó la chaqueta, no veía a Harry, simplemente deambulaba, "Mi día fue horrible!, tuve una prueba sorpresa de Historia de la Literatura", fuera zapatos, sin notar que el cachorro no era el único que la observaba desde la cama, Harry y Draco estaban parados en la entrada, viéndola, "Y creo que no me fue muy bien" fuera la blusa, llevaba una camiseta abajo, "Además tuve una pelea con Lucile porque olvidé otra vez sus libros" el cabello suelto, se metió al pequeño armario y su voz se hizo mas lejana, "Y para terminar, me encontré con Mark por segunda vez... fue horrible" lo último lo dijo saliendo del armario en una bata de baño verde, se congeló por un momento mientras asimilaba que había visitas y después, lo mas naturalmente que pudo se acerco sonriendo.

"Harry no me dijiste que teníamos visitas, mírame, soy un asco" sus cabellos negros por completo caían en todas direcciones por su espalda.

"Si tan solo me dejaras hablar, pareces una grabadora" dijo Harry fastidiado, lo que le ganó un golpe en el brazo.

"Victoria Thomas, mucho gusto y tu eres..." extendió una delgada mano.

"Draco Malfoy, ehm... compañero de la escuela de Potter" dijo él educadamente estrechando la mano de la chica, era algo extraña y totalmente muggle por lo que podía ver, pero eso hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarle, hacía tratos con los muggles después de todo.

"Malfoy, Malfoy...ah! Malfoy, he oído mucho de ti" dijo ella sonriendo, Draco volteó a ver a Harry.

"Así que le has hablado de mí Potter" dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

"Claro que no!, Harry no me habla de ti, bueno, al menos no de forma directa" dijo ella, "Mi hermano fue con Harry a la escuela y de vez en cuando sales a relucir en sus anécdotas escolares".

"Anécdotas escolares?" preguntó algo descolocado, aunque su único gesto fue volver a levantar la ceja de modo interrogativo, "Potter, te importaría explicarme?"

"Claro que no, solo que considero que si te explico tal vez sea un poco largo y Victoria quiere darse un baño", ella sonrió y Harry también.

"Tengo una excelente idea" dijo Victoria animada, ya había escuchado hablar de Draco Malfoy y le resultaba interesante, "Porqué no nos acompañas a cenar?, Harry es un excelente cocinero...".

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a levantar a Robie que estaba a sus pies.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Draco de inmediato, "Además, a Potter no le ha de gustar tener agregados a la cena..."

"Por quien me tomas?" preguntó Harry volteando a verlo y rascando detrás de las orejas a Robie, "Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después del incidente de la tarde, no me molesta en absoluto".

"Ah, bueno, tienes razón, me debes una, entonces me quedo" dijo Draco mas convencido, después de todo, era eso, o regresar a su apartamento y pedir comida rápida.

"Que bien!, entonces los dejo, me daré un baño" dijo ella y desapareció detrás de la puerta que había justo a un lado de su cuarto.

"Bien, acompáñame" dijo Harry, todavía llevaba al cachorro en brazos, lo dejó en la alfombra y se dirigió a la cocina, Draco se sentó del otro lado de la barra, "Ella, es la hermana de un amigo mío de Hogwarts, Dean, no sé si lo conociste" empezó Harry mientras sacaba su varita y prendía el fuego, llenó una olla con agua y la puso en la estufa.

"Dean... Thomas, creo que sí, no era un chico de cabellos negros que siempre andaba con Finnigan?" preguntó Draco mientras aceptaba una copa de vino tinto.

"Sí, bueno, Seamus también sale a escena, llevan dos años viviendo juntos, en el apartamento de abajo" dijo Harry mientras ponía la pasta en el agua que de repente había empezado a hervir, el fuego no era común, rápido sacó unas verduras del refrigerador y empezó a lavar y a pelar, "Se mudo a vivir conmigo hace dos años precisamente, cuando Seamus llegó, al parecer no le gusta hacer mal tercio, y aquí no hay mucho problema porque ella casi no está y yo tampoco", las verduras fueron a parar a otra olla, las estaba cociendo, la pasta estuvo lista y la enjuagó, ya había otra cacerola en el fuego, al parecer se ayudaba con la magia pero no del todo, "Estudia en Oxford, quiere ser escritora o algo así y sale casi todo el día, solo llega a dormir, después se encierra en su cuarto a estudiar", la cacerola ya tenía tomate y tocino picados dentro, además de otras especias, olía realmente bien.

"Y tu que haces Potter?" preguntó Draco observando con atención, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Potter olía muy bien, entonces recordó que no había almorzado, podría avalanzarse sobre la comida en cuanto se la sirvieran, pero de nuevo, un Malfoy no se avalanza, come moderadamente, y no devora, degusta.

"Harry, soy Harry" dijo él mientras ponía la pasta en la misma cacerola, ahora ya olía demasiado bien, en opinión de Draco.

"Si, bueno, yo soy Draco... te preguntaba qué haces, Harry?" respondió.

"Si, bueno, nada realmente, escribo de vez en cuando, la editorial me compra casi todo lo que hago y me remuneran bastante bien, aparte de eso, nada".

"Me quieres decir que no tienes contacto con los magos?" preguntó descolocado.

"Claro que no, sí tengo contacto con los magos, pero no vivo en su mundo, encuentro mas confortable ser 'Harry Potter, el tipo del apartamento 3', a 'Harry Potter, el joven que vivió', no sé si me entiendas".

"Creo que sí" se levantó y siguió a Harry que con un movimiento de su varita puso la mesa y después dejó el recipiente con la pasta en el centro de la mesa, el pan, el vino, el queso, ya estaba allí, después, llevó las verduras que ya estaban cocidas y debidamente cocinadas y por último una ensalada que se había preparado sola.

"Y tú que haces Draco?" preguntó mientras servía el vino.

"Me encargo del negocio familiar, solo que expandido, hago inversiones y cosas por el estilo" dijo él mientras se sentaba.

"Vaya, supongo que no debería sorprenderme, lo que me sorprende es el traje 100 muggle que llevas" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, las compañías se fusionaron y yo lo expandí, resulta que los muggles son la mejor manera de hacer dinero, en cierta forma, y me pareció adecuado dar un cambio, después de todo, al finalizar la guerra muchas cosas cambiaron" respondió el, mientras veía como entraba Victoria al comedor, enfundada en unos pants grises y una playera blanca que decía 'Coldplay'.

"Harry, estás seguro de que no puedes hacer un hechizo así?, al menos por una noche?, es decir, no debe ser muy difícil convertirme en Victoria Beckham, y te lo agradecería toda mi vida, anda, solo una noche" dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento, levantó la copa y brindó, los demás la siguieron.

"Sé que te mueres por ello, pero me temo que simplemente no sucederá, al menos no lo haré yo" dijo él, mitad serio y mitad de broma.

"Pero Harry, es David Beckham, por Dios, hasta tu querrías estar con alguien como el, es solo que..."

"Sí si, ya sé, un cabello como el de un dios, unos ojos de muerte y unas piernas..."

"Vaya piernas", dijeron Victoria y Draco al mismo tiempo, Draco adquirió un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas y para salir del bochorno tomó un poco mas de su copa.

"Si, bueno, notas que no soy la única que sabe que Becks está para comerse?" dijo ella como si enterarse que el rubio que tenía en frente era gay fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"No lo estoy negando, pero, es demasiado... todo el mundo quiere a Beckham...", Harry pasó por alto el detalle, pero tampoco se le hacía tan extraño, se había enterado de muchas conquistas de Draco en la escuela, no era una sorpresa.

"Vamos Draco, dí algo, no te vamos a golpear o algo así, Harry puede compartir mucho en ese ambito, no es verdad cielo?" dijo ella, mientras tomaba un pan de los que había en el centro, Draco levantó los ojos ante la abierta declaración de Victoria, se encontró con los ojos de Harry que le sonreían de manera cómplice, entonces, sonrió.

"Si, bueno, no es el tema que yo preferiría para la cena, pero si lo sacas a la luz, pues sí, puedo compartir con Draco mucho al respecto" contestó.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, Harry se enteró de que Draco vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, también que estaba visitando a su madre en San Mungo porque estaba enferma, que trabajaba casi todos los días a todas horas y que no tenía una relación seria por eso. Draco se enteró de que Victoria llevaba un mes saliendo con su novio Joshua, que empezaría a trabajar la próxima semana en sus practicas y que le encantaba David Beckham (N/A: Y a quién no?), que Harry era un excelente cocinero, que Robie había sido encontrado dos días antes en la puerta del edificio sin ningún dueño, que Harry llevaba un tiempo sin salir con nadie y supo también que no tenía ningún contacto con Weasley y Granger, lo que lo sorprendió, habían sido los mejores amigos en la escuela.

"Ah Harry, por cierto, me encontré con Jenny allá abajo, dijo que si la podías acompañar el viernes a buscar unos materiales para su proyecto" ahora estaban en la sala tomando un café en el caso de Draco, un chocolate en el caso de Victoria y un té en el caso de Harry, la comida había sido deliciosa, Draco estaba sentado solo en el sillón mas grande, Victoria en el que estaba frente al ventanal, en esos momentos veía hacia fuera, Harry estaba en el sillón frente al a chimenea, sus ojos centelleaban conforme la chimenea crepitaba, Robie volvía a estar en sus manos. Draco se quedó observando a Harry, estaba un poco mas delgado de cómo lo recordaba y también un poco mas alto, sus manos, eran delgadas y bellas, las pasaba distraídamente por el lomo del perrito que ya estaba dormido, Harry estaba como en otro mundo, viendo el fuego, la luz de la chimenea delineaba su perfil de una manera hermosa, y justo así Draco pensó que era, hermoso, reaccionó ante sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, dejó su taza de café en la mesa y dijo.

"Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, todavía necesito pasar por mi auto" se levantó, Harry lo siguió,

y también Victoria, "Ha sido una cena estupenda, me ha agradado mucho volverte a ver, Harry" dijo estrechándole le mano que tenía libre.

"A mí también, eres bienvenido cuando desees, Draco" respondió sonriente.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Victoria" dijo él, dándo un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

"El gusto es mío" respondió, "Deberíamos salir algún otro día, he pasado una velada estupenda, pero esta vez deberíamos salir a cenar, o algo así"

"Cuando quieras, el gusto será mío" respondió Draco, no tenía muchos amigos cerca, y le había agradado la velada, además, la chica era simpática y estaba conociendo a Potter, no Potter no, Harry, otra vez, se preguntó qué habría sido de ellos, si Harry hubiera aceptado su mano en el tren doce años antes.

"Bien, si es cuando quiera, propongo que sea mañana, vayamos a cenar al centro, qué les parece?" dijo ella.

"Por mí no hay problema, que dices Draco?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, claro, mañana estará bien, a qué hora?" dijo el.

"Bueno, sería como a las 8, cenaremos y si quieren podemos ir a un club o algo así, es viernes".

"Está bien, mañana a las 8, en... qué les parece 'The Ivi', cenaremos y también podremos quedarnos al club" sugirió Draco.

"Excelente, tenemos un plan" dijo Victoria sonriente.

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces" dijo Draco, con un asentimiento se despidió de Harry, él le respondió, Draco tomó su saco y desapareció, para aparecer segundos después en la sala de recepción de San Mungo, salió rápidamente hacia su coche y subió, manejando rumbo a su apartamento, pensó en que después de todo no había pasado una noche tan mala, y se había encontrado con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver, se dio cuenta de que no se sintió incómodo en absoluto, recordó que aún cuando se enteraron de sus preferencias lo trataron igual, cosa que no pasaba con todo el mundo, y también recordó el sentimiento de bienestar que había sentido al estar en la sala de Harry tomando café, observando como el otro hombre acariciaba al cachorro, su mirada, sus ojos verdes, y entonces cayó en la cuenta, "Ok, esto no está pasando, es normal, no es nada malo, me sentí bien con él porque lo conocía, porque me trató bien, porque lo ví otra vez", y entonces recordó que el día en que se graduaron, sintió un pesar enorme, no volvería a ver a su némesis, no volvería a ver esos ojos, ni siquiera esa sonrisa, y lo golpeó de pronto, la razón por la que eso le causó tanta tristeza, fue el saber, que ya no habría alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que Harry, la revolución que se llevaba a cabo dentro de él cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, y comprendió que no era odio, nunca fue odio, fue algo más, algo que no podía descifrar, y lo asustó, lo asustó porque Harry había entrado en su vida otra vez, tan rápido como se había ido.

!"#$&/()?¡¡?)(/&$#"!°

Gracias por leer.

Bueno, ps aquí está otro fic que me saqué de la manga, jeje, bueno no precisamente, solo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba enferma la última semana del año pasado y aquí está, espero guste, aquí las cosas se darán mas rápido que en mi otro fic, "In The Shadows", porque en la película se da rápido, sin embargo, hago aclaración en que muchas cosas las tomaré de la película, pero otras tantas vienen de mi cabeza, espero y se aprecie, en el próximo cap se van por allí y a ver que pasa, espero y sean pacientes, tengo una traducción, un fic aparte y este por seguir, contando también que ya inició la escuela y que mi hermanito sigue sin tener otra nana que no sea yo, porfavor sean pacientes, y por último les agradecería un review o dos, me encanta recibirlos. Gracias.

:D amy-lee-malfoy

"Una gran mentira pretende ocultar una gran verdad, una gran verdad no se puede ocultar con mentiras, el amor es una de esas verdades".


	2. Shall we

**Dulce Diciembre**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling, y la trama de la historia, en su mayoría, le pertenece al director y escritores del guión de la película de "Dulce Noviembre", ya que mi historia pretende seguir en cierta forma la trama, no del todo, aunque es totalmenteHarry/Draco.**

**Resumen: Draco Malfoy es un importante hombre de negocios en el mundo mágico y muggle, se encuentra solo, un día a finales de Noviembre, encuentra a alguien que creyó que no vería jamás, no se imaginaba que esa persona le cambiaría la vida, en todos los sentidos.**

**2.- Shall we...**

Draco llegó tarde al día siguiente a la oficina y se encontró con que Katrina estaba terriblemente enferma y sus citas de la mañana habían sido canceladas, así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para poner todos los asuntos pendientes en orden, y para seguir pensando en su cita de la noche, ya, a quién quería engañar? Sí le tenía un poco entusiasmado la idea de salir con Harry, después de todo, al final de su séptimo año en Hogwarts se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, cuando la guerra finalizó y Harry estuvo en San Mungo por un mes, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que de verdad le importaba, se dio cuenta de que él había sido la razón para no unirse a su padre con respecto al Dark Lord, se dio cuenta de que si algo realmente serio le pasaba a Harry él no lo soportaría.

Rápidamente dieron las siete de la tarde y él estaba otra vez en su apartamento, esta vez con un dilema menor, bueno, relativamente menor, Cómo demonios de iba a vestir, no es que fuera difícil vestirlo, aunque a su parecer se veía mejor sin ropa, el problema es que esta vez quería dar una buena impresión, no le quería ser indiferente a Harry, quería que lo notara, que se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí, disponible y dispuesto cuando quisiera.

"Está bien Draco, veamos qué es lo que los dioses tienen para ti", abrió su armario, la verdad era como un cuarto anexo a su habitación, estaba lleno de trajes de diseñador a la medida y ropa de vestir que no costaba menos de 200 libras, siempre le habían gustado los excesos, incluso ahora vivir en el mundo muggle significaba mas excesos que en el mundo mágico, se acercó a la zona donde tenía la ropa para salir y se quedó admirando, "Bien, tengo que ir a una cena" recorrió con una mano la zona, sacó tres camisas, una color vino de seda, una negra de seda también y una gris oscuro de otro material aún mas suave, unos pantalones negros serían el conjunto, un saco negro también, se alejó un poco de las cosas colocadas en los ganchos frente a él, "Y tengo que gustarle a Harry", después de una ojeada rápida escogió la camisa gris, se vistió y complementó su atuendo con un abrigo negro y una bufanda negra también, Londres en invierno era muy frío, y lo que menos necesitaba era un resfriado, grandes inversiones se avecinaban y él era el único capaz de tratarlas, no podía enfermarse, se vio rápido en el espejo y sonrió, claro que estaba bien, incluso la realeza querría tenerlo a él... aunque con William se conformaba... basta, divagaciones inoportunas... salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, destino, 'The Ivi'.

!"#&/())(/&#"!

"Harry, de verdad crees que fue una buena idea invitar a Joshua?" preguntó por enésima vez Victoria cuando ya estaban llegando al Restaurant-Bar, Joshua estaba en una llamada por celular. "Es decir, creo que es un poco descortés, él no fue invitado" repitió Victoria en voz baja mientras se ponía la bufanda, llegarían en cualquier momento, iban retrasados cinco minutos, llegaron y descendieron del flamante BMW negro, propiedad de Joshua, quién iba a pensar que el hijo de un magnate inglés estudiara en Oxford... Preguntaron por el Sr. Draco Malfoy en la recepción, en seguida los llevaron a una de las zonas mas exclusivas del lugar, justo atrás de todas las demás, Draco ya estaba allí, bebía lo que parecía ser whisky. Si la presencia de Joshua le incomodaba, no lo demostró. Se levantó cortésmente.

"Buenas noches" dijo Harry siendo el primero, "Draco, espero que no te moleste que hayamos invitado a Joshua" dijo un poco cohibido. Draco no le respondió en seguida, pero no fue porque le incomodara, Harry se había acercado lentamente hasta llegar a su oído sin darse cuenta de que Draco le devoraba con la mirada, Harry vestía un sweater de cuello alto color azul oscuro que iba a juego con su pantalón negro, llevaba un abrigo negro, aunque Draco pensó que se habría visto mejor sin él, una bufanda negra completaba el atuendo, se veía... Draco no podía encontrar las palabras, y justo ahora notó que Harry estaba todavía cerca de su oído, le dio un escalofrío.

"Claro que no, me alegra que haya venido, justo ayer Victoria me hablaba mucho de él" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, esperando que el otro no hubiera notado el escalofrío.

"De acuerdo" sonrió Harry, se alejó y fue por los demás, llegaron un minuto después, se acomodaron en la mesa y ordenaron.

La cena paso muy amena, resultó ser que Joshua estaba involucrado en el mundo de los negocios, su padre hacía inversiones en la compañía de Draco y surgió un nuevo tema de conversación, obviamente Joshua no sabía del mundo mágico, y Victoria prefería que no lo supiera, así, Draco y Harry resultaron ser compañeros de la preparatoria y muy buenos amigos, terminaron la cena, se quedaron solo con las bebidas, Victoria con 'Beso Francés' (Ver recetario de bebidas al final) Joshua con un 'Monet', Draco un 'Manhattan' y Harry un 'Daiquiri' de kiwi, platicaban acerca de la nueva temporada de futbol y quienes eran sus favoritos, de repente, la música cambió, ya no era el Jazz que les había amenizado la velada, era música techno, al parecer, a esa hora cambiaba de ser un Restaurant-Bar a un Antro-Bar, la música era pegajosa, y en ese momento le dieron la razón a Draco por escoger ese ligar, tenía un excelente ambiente.

"Josh, vamos a bailar" dijo Victoria animada, la conversación se tornaba aburrida cuando se ponían a hablar de 'cosas de hombres', de inmediato Joshua se levantó y la sacó a bailar, se perdieron en la pista.

"Tu no bailas Harry?" preguntó Draco mientras veía como se alejaba la pareja.

"No me gusta mucho, pero si tu bailas, adelante" dijo Harry sonriente, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho, la noche era muy agradable y notó con agrado la forma en que Draco lo observaba cuando creía que no lo veía, era un halago que se fijara en él, Draco se veía muy bien esa noche, le pareció muy atractivo y por un momento tuvo la loca idea de seducirlo, 'Bah, claro que no, es Draco!' se dijo a sí mismo, pero la verdad es que conforme pasaba la noche, se daba cuenta de que Draco en verdad se había convertido en una persona agradable, que no era tan difícil socializar con él, y lo mas extraño de todo, que parecía disfrutar de su compañía, pero sin embargo se dio cuenta, o mas bien, pudo captar durante las conversaciones, que Draco estaba solo, y que se sentía inconforme algunas veces por tener que ser tan responsable, cuando lo único que deseaba era ser libre y hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, Harry se hizo inconsciente o conscientemente un acuerdo consigo mismo, le haría ver otra perspectiva de la vida a Draco, después de todo, el destino no los había reunido por nada.

"Como crees, hoy la verdad estoy muy cansado como para hacer nada, muy especialmente bailar", tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, Harry lo estaba volviendo loco, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Harry hasta ese momento, cada vez que hablaba... era algo indescriptible, su atención se iba completamente al moreno de ojos verdes, no lo podía evitar, su forma de hablar, tan libre, tan calmada, tan serena, se preguntó incluso si Harry hacía algo especial para parecer así de calmado, nunca lo había visto así, era diferente.

"Y dime Draco, como es que alguien tan bien parecido como tú no tiene pareja?" dijo Harry tanteando el terreno, total, si decía algo incoherente, al día siguiente podía alegar que el ron lo había afectado de más.

"No te sorprendas Harry, normalmente huyen, no creo que puedan soportar mi ritmo de trabajo".

"Tal vez sea eso. Y no tienes ganas de tener algo estable?" preguntó Harry, Draco, por otro lado, no se podía sentir mas de acuerdo con el tema de conversación elegido.

"Muchas veces lo quiero, otras tantas desisto, no me gustaría lastimar a la persona que quiero" dijo él.

"A veces hay que correr riesgos" dijo Harry, pero lo dijo tan bajo que Draco se tuvo que inclinar hacia él, así que terminó sentado en la butaca justo al lado de Harry, dejando espacio mínimo entre ellos, Draco bendijo mentalmente a la música tan fuerte que retumbaba en el lugar.

"Y tu Harry, No hay alguien para ti?".

"No aún no encuentro a un afortunado que haga mis días felices" dijo Harry sonriendo, "No es que no quiera, es solo que muchas veces es difícil que se acoplen a mi estilo de vida, o que yo me acople al de ellos"

Draco pensó en eso, quería algo serio con Harry o solo era el capricho que llevaba latente desde hace años, y después se dijo, 'Qué mas da! Ya lo averiguaré', se dio cuenta de que Harry veía con una sonrisa a la pista de baile y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en cuestión, estaban Victoria y Joshua bailando de una manera dulce y junto a ellos estaban bailando dos jóvenes, una pareja de chicos, no tendrían mas de 25, la balada era hermosa y varias parejas estaban en la pista, Draco volvió su mirada a Harry, la sonrisa en su cara era una sonrisa de satisfacción y anhelo, y tuvo una idea.

"Harry, me concedes esta pieza?" se levantó y extendió la mano, la sonrisa en su cara era invitadora.

'Come up to meet you, tell you I´m sorry,

you don´t know how lovely you are...'

Harry no se esperaba eso, al momento se sonrojó, pero se levantó aceptando la mano de Draco, "No respondo por mis pies, entendido?" sonrió y Draco respondió a su sonrisa, se dispusieron a bailar, el ritmo lento los envolvió y se acercaron un poco mas.

"Quien lo hubiera dicho, no crees?" preguntó Draco a Harry mientras bailaban, frente a frente, Harry asintió, "El mayor exponente de Gryffindor y el mayor exponente de Slytherin bailando en un lugar muggle, si me lo hubieran dicho hace ocho años probablemente me habría burlado" siguió en un tono bajo.

"Las cosas cambian, las situaciones también, nadie dijo que tenía que ser así para siempre", Harry se acercó mas, Draco se tensó por un momento y después acercó mas el brazo que rodeaba a Harry por la cintura y éste recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, no había mucha diferencia en la estatura, ambos sonrieron al contacto, pero ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario. La balada era muy hermosa, una canción de un grupo inglés, Coldplay, Harry lo conocía, Draco también, y eso los hizo coincidir aún mas, esa canción era significativa.

'Nobody said It was easy,

It´s such a shame for us to part,

nobody said It was easy,

no one ever said It would be this hard...

I´ll take you back to the stars'

Muy pronto, para el gusto de ambos, la pieza terminó y se fueron nuevamente a la mesa, Victoria y Joshua llegaron apenas unos minutos después, venían muy sonrientes.

"Harry, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", le preguntó Victoria mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Harry asintió y se fue a un lado con la chica, "Sé que probablemente me odies, pero, Joshua me acaba de decir, que tiene que ir a Amsterdam por una semana y sale mañana, entonces, pues, creo que hoy me quedaré en su apartamento, claro, si no te importa que te deje solo con Draco", lo último lo dijo con algo de picardía, ella había notado la manera en que bailaron, fue algo mágico, se veían muy bien juntos.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario, "Claro que no, no te preocupes, ustedes váyanse y disfruten" dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias Harry!" le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, después se acercaron a la mesa, "Draco, tenemos que dejarlos, Josh sale mañana a Amsterdam y me quedaré hoy con él, pero te quedas con Harry, de acuerdo? Lamento mucho tener que dejarlos así..."

"No te preocupes, me agradó mucho salir con ustedes", dijo Draco de manera educada, respondiendo al beso en la mejilla que le daba Victoria a manera de despedida, después estrechó la mano de Joshua, "Un placer, llámame si necesitan asesoría de acuerdo?", Joshua asintió, al parecer iba viento en popa el negocio de Draco.

"Hasta mañana Harry, no olvides a Robie" dijo ella mientras se alejaban, no sin antes depositar su parte de la cena, pronto desaparecieron por la pista, hacia la puerta, Harry y Draco se sentaron en silencio.

"Creo que nos han dejado..." dijo Harry medio sonriendo, Draco asintió, "Te apetece una copa o un café? Podemos ir a mi apartamento, lo que pasa es que te noto un poco cansado, tal vez necesitas un ambiente mas relajado..."

Draco asintió sonriendo, "La verdad es que después de esta semana no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada mas, acepto tu café", Harry sonrió encantado y Draco se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Harry seguía siendo la misma sonrisa franca que alguna vez lo hizo sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, bueno, no que las hubiera dejado de sentir de todas formas, el cosquilleo en su estómago regresaba cada vez que él sonreía, y Draco se volvía a sentir un estudiante de 17 años, se preguntó a qué sabría la boca de Harry.

Pagaron la cuenta y acordaron irse en el coche de Draco, Harry había dejado su automóvil en casa y ambos preferían a Londres de noche, tan urbana y hermosa como siempre.

"Siempre quise vivir en Londres" confesó Harry mientras atravesaban el centro, "Supongo que es en parte porque el lugar en el que vivía cuando era pequeño era un suburbio, y nada interesante ocurría".

"Sé a lo que te refieres", dijo Draco mientras daba una vuelta en U, "Desde que tengo memoria me la pasaba en la Mansión, salíamos muy pocas veces porque a mi padre no le gustaba el contacto con los muggles, y obviamente, cuando eres parte de mi familia, no es como si tuvieras que salir a la ciudad cada vez que necesitas algo, las cosas van a ti, o si no, tienes una cuadrilla de sirvientes a tu disposición".

"Dios, que fastidio debió ser para ti, al menos yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer" dijo Harry.

"Oh no, claro que tenía cosas que hacer, solo que me aburría en exceso, mi casa es lo único que veía en días, y cuando salía, era para asistir a reuniones importantes o al callejón Diágon, e incluso ir al callejón Diagon con mi padre podía ser espantoso si él estaba en uno de sus días de mal humor" dijo Draco en tono de burla.

"No me lo imagino" confesó Harry, "Vivir con los Dursley no siempre fue tan malo, al menos no tan malo como otros podrían pensar, cuando era muy pequeño, me obligaban a hacer cosas para la casa, sin embargo, cuando crecí, las cosas fueron diferentes, en parte porque tenían miedo de mi magia, y en parte porque yo mismo me rebelaba, así, la mayor parte del tiempo fui ignorado, y te aseguro, nunca llegó a molestarme"

"Supongo que vivir con muggles no es algo muy recomendable cuando eres menor y no tienes padres, debió ser una pesadilla"

"Algo así, pero una vez en Hogwarts, las cosas cambiaron, sabía cosas nuevas, tenía nuevos amigos..." en esta parte, la cara de Harry se ensombreció, Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido por el brillo ausente en los ojos de Harry, y se animó a preguntar.

"Qué hay de Weasley y Granger? Es raro que no tengas contacto con ellos, ustedes eran inseparables" dijo en tono despreocupado, sin embargo, no quiso voltear a ver la cara de Harry mientras respondía.

"Tuvimos una pelea hace poco, hace tiempo que no hablo con ninguno de los dos" dijo Harry muy serio, había también un tono de voz diferente, acaso era tristeza?

"Ah, y fue demasiado fuerte?" quiso saber Draco.

"No estaban de acuerdo con algo referente a mi vida y no tuvimos otra opción" dijo Harry muy rápido, "Sabes Draco?", preguntó, "Te agradecería que dejáramos el tema, no me agrada mucho hablar de eso", dijo.

"Claro, disculpa mi indiscreción", contestó bastante azorado, la verdad es que se le hacía poco creíble que el 'Trio de Oro' se separara, en su opinión, no había conocido una amistad mas sólida que la de Potter con Weasley y Granger, decidió que ya lo preguntaría después, cuando hubiera mas confianza.

"No te preocupes, es solo que no es el momento" dijo Harry, le dolía recordar a sus amigos y saber que no era lo mismo, aún si se arreglaban las cosas no sería lo mismo. Pronto llegaron al apartamento, Harry preparó dos tazas de café y le ofreció una a Draco mientras se sentaban junto a la chimenea, ambos en el mismo sillón.

"...Y Remus dijo que estaría encantado, se casaron y fue una ceremonia muy sencilla, aunque la fiesta después fue increíble, de verdad que Sirius se veía feliz" terminó Harry, le había estado contando la historia de Sirius y Remus a Draco, todo porque mientras el café llegaba, Draco había estado viendo mas detenidamente las fotos en la chimenea.

"Y como fue que Lupin quedó embarazado, he escuchado que no es muy fácil", preguntó Draco interesado, estar allí sentado con Harry era tan cómodo, parecía como si nunca se hubieran visto y tenían tanto de que hablar, solo esperaba que también tuvieran mucho tiempo juntos para hacerlo, notó con agrado, como Harry reaccionaba a ciertas cosas que él hacía, pequeños detalles que lo hacían tantear el terreno y saber si era correspondido, no se vió decepcionado, cuando, 'por accidente' dejó caer su mano en la rodilla de Harry y éste no hizo nada para quitarla, prosiguió la charla.

"Ah, bueno la verdad es que no fue fácil, el estado de Remus, el hecho de ser un hombre lobo tuvo mucho que ver, miles de análisis, estudios, tiempo, la verdad es que todos esperábamos la llegada de ese bebe, era su gran anhelo, y el día en que nos enteramos de que Remus estaba de encargo fue genial, si he de ser sincero, me sentí muy feliz y conmovido, Sirius no cabía en sí de emoción y felicidad, ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado" dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera, como todas sus sonrisas, y de igual manera, como todas sus sonrisas, hizo estremecer a Draco interiormente de pies a cabeza.

"Me imagino, deben ser muy felices" contestó Draco, el brillo especial en los ojos esmeralda se hacía presente de nuevo, y también había anhelo, nuevamente se preguntó, 'Cuando había caído enamorado de Harry? Y porque hasta ahora lo sentía tan profundo?'.

"Lo son, no lo dudes, precisamente ayer fui a visitar a Remus, también fui a despedirlos, Sirius y Remus se fueron a vivir a Irlanda y ayer partieron, de San Mungo a su hogar, con el pequeño Ethan acompañándolos"

"Que bien... y tú Harry, no quieres tener una familia?"

"Claro que quiero, solo que en mis condiciones es muy difícil... pero no hablemos de eso, cuéntame de tu vida, hemos hablado de mí demasiado" dijo cambiando el tema abruptamente, Draco se preguntó qué condiciones serían esas.

"Qué quieres saber?" dijo el rubio.

"No sé, hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber... tal vez muchas de las cuales nunca sabré, porqué me odiabas tanto Draco?" preguntó Harry sin mas rodeos.

"Nunca te odié" dijo sincero, la expresión en la cara de Harry dejaba ver que él no estaba muy de acuerdo, "Es verdad que al principio tenía rencor, y si te soy sincero, envidia, pero supongo que al final fue todo menos odio"

"Al principio?" preguntó Harry un tanto interesado, 'Cómo había sido al final?'.

Draco desvió la mirada de esos ojos verdes que lo llevaban lejos, "Sí Harry, al principio, después solo fue monotonía, para cuando terminó Hogwarts todo era confusión" la vista se le nubló un poco, al finalizar Hogwarts, muchas cosas habían cambiado, la muerte de su padre en la batalla final lo había afectado mas de lo que el mismo se dejaba convencer, había sido muy doloroso enterarse de que el Dark Lord lo asesinó por no querer matarlo a él, su hijo, fue mas doloroso ver a su madre al borde de la histeria, nunca demostraron un gran afecto frente a él, pero Draco sabía que sus padres se habían amado hasta el final, después la lenta recuperación, de la pérdida, del sufrimiento de su madre, hasta llegar a lo mas difícil de todo, tomar la noble tarea de limpiar el nombre y honor de la familia Malfoy, y hasta ahora lo había conseguido, sin embargo, al salir de Hogwarts muchos sentimientos encontrados surgieron, y salieron a flote unos que eran desconocidos para el rubio, era curioso como la persona que había despertado esa revolución dentro de Draco, estaba sentado ahora frente a él, aún mas curioso, que Draco necesitara de un hospital y un Harry moribundo para darse cuenta de que éste era su razón de vivir, y en ese momento Draco tomó la decisión, qué demonios, era su oportunidad, de nuevo..., no la desperdiciaría, "Cuando salimos de Hogwarts yo sentía muchas cosas, tenía muchos sentimientos hacia ti, y créeme, ninguno pudo ser mas distante al odio..." cuando Draco hizo esto, volteó a ver de nuevo esos ojos que estaban en parte sorprendidos y en parte halagados, la eterna cara de inocencia seguí allí, por un momento temió ser rechazado, temió que lo que acababa de decir lo arruinara todo, que sus palabras minaran la frágil amistad que estaba naciendo, nunca se espero, la sonrisa complacida que siguió al pequeño momento de desconcierto.

"Me alegro que no me odiaras Draco, a decir verdad yo nunca pude", dijo Harry quién estaba un poco abrumado, en su interior había una batalla campal, y decidió ponerle fin, él quería saber cuales eran las intenciones del rubio, hasta donde quería llegar, decidió seguir, nunca había estado mas seguro de algo como ese momento, y eso que había grandes momentos de decisión que se habían tornado mas difíciles.

"Lo dices en serio? Preguntó sorprendido, "Pero siempre pensé que lo hacías"

"No, yo solo te seguía la corriente, supongo que es lo que tu dices, la monotonía, a veces no sentía mis días completos hasta que me topaba contigo en algún pasillo y teníamos una pequeña riña"

"Ah, bueno, es algo bueno saber que te servía de distracción" dijo con una bella sonrisa Draco. "Pero ya hablando en serio, de verdad lamento muchas de las cosas que dije, solo que a veces era tan difícil seguir adelante, que necesitaba una línea de escape, y obviamente tú eras el indicado para descargar lo que sentía" dijo apenado.

"Sé a lo que te refieres, y créeme no te reprocho nada, de verdad cambiaste tanto al salir?", preguntó intrigado.

"No fue al salir, fue antes de salir, solo que no hubo momento de demostrarlo, antes de salir hubo algo que me hizo reaccionar, fue como una chispa que despertó algo en mí, un sentimiento de búsqueda, un sentimiento de anhelo, una persona me hizo darme cuenta de lo fácil que era dejarlo todo, y de lo fácil que era perderlo todo, de lo fácil que podía terminar la vida, sin apenas haber vivido, sin haber amado..."

"Cielos, debió ser alguien muy importante para tí si pudo generar todos esos cambios en tu ser" dijo Harry sorprendido, 'Quién podría ser?'

"Sí lo fue, de hecho lo sigue siendo" dijo Draco mirando a sus manos, nunca había sido tan difícil abrirse con alguien, pero de nuevo, de verdad se había abierto con alguien?.

"Puedo preguntar quien es, claro, si no es una gran indiscreción..." dijo Harry curioso.

Draco sonrió y le regaló una mirada tímida a Harry, una que jamás había visto, "Es curioso que lo preguntes, tal vez debí decirlo desde el principio..." volteó lentamente hasta estar frente a frente con Harry, apenas separados por nada, "Eras tú"

Harry sintió como enrojecía y el calor que se arremolinaba dentro de él, acaso había escuchado bien, él, Harry Potter, el del cabello desordenado, el de las gafas de montura redonda y caminar desgarbado, podía él haber hecho ese tipo de cambio en Draco, cuando fue que nunca se dio cuenta?.

"Sé que tal vez te suene un poco absurdo, como pudiste hacer algo así en mí, no teníamos más contacto que nuestras riñas, en qué momento surgió todo eso, créeme, aún intento saberlo, ni yo mismo sé cuando empezó, lo que si sé es que aún no termina" dijo en voz suave y baja, esperando la respuesta que cada vez se tardaba mas, volteó a ver a la chimenea, sus ojos plata se clavaron en el fuego, no sintió el movimiento a su lado...

"Cielos, debió ser alguien muy importante para tí si pudo generar todos esos cambios en tu ser"

"Sí lo fue, de hecho lo sigue siendo"

'Lo que si sé es que aún no termina'

Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Harry, él pudo hacer todo eso, él cambió a Draco, no lo dejó atrás, lo mejoró, sólo él, y Draco lo seguía queriendo, aún no terminaba, las cosas no pudieron estar mas claras, nunca había visto todo tan cristalino, tan correcto... se acercó lentamente, Draco observaba la chimenea evidentemente apenado, confundido, aturdido... tan bello, tan Draco... se acercó aún más y rodeó los hombros de Draco quién sorprendido volteó a verlo, Harry se acerco lentamente mientras Draco asimilaba lo que sucedía, Harry lo abrazaba, Harry lo ayudaba a dar vuelta, Harry se acercaba lentamente a su cara... Sus labios, su aliento, cerró los ojos mientras lo embargaba un sentimiento de total satisfacción, ese que se tiene cuando te sabes completo, con un beso tan dulce, con unos labios que decían lo que las palabras no podían, con la muda aceptación de su declaración, con la suave caricia de la esperanza, con el inicio del amor...

Draco nunca había experimentado lo que era ser besado con verdadero sentimiento, recíproco, mutuo, de los dos, y se sintió un colegial de nuevo, dando su primer beso, descubriendo su alma, regalando su corazón.

Gracias por leer.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, el siguiente ya será mas de los dos, mas de su relación, incluso me aventaré a hacer un lemmon, bueno, aunque no prometo nada, es mi 'primera vez' y espero no decepcionar, en fin, recuerden que sus comentarios son mi paga y que me encanta recibirlos casi quiero bailar cuando encuentro uno. Las dejo, y recuerden leermi fic, se llama 'In The Shadows', esH/D, aunque se desarrolla muy lento, he recibido muy buenas críticas, espero y les interese,el linkestá en mi profile. Mil gracias! _Ciao bellas ragazzas!_

:D amy-lee-malfoy

"Una gran mentira pretende ocultar una gran verdad, una gran verdad no se puede ocultar con mentiras, el amor es una de esas verdades".


End file.
